You're Beautiful
by the brunette girl
Summary: Edward es un músico que necesita una musa urgentemente, y un día la encuentra en el metro subterráneo de New York. Y no creo que la vuelva a ver, pero compartimos un momento que durara por siempre. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son mios (ni siquiera Edawrd :( ) Son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribi la historia :D **

---------------

**You're Beautiful**

_Caminaba por las calles de New York hacia mi nuevo trabajo. Me acababa de mudar con mis hermanas Lauren y Alice para empezar la universidad. A petición de mi madre, conseguimos empleo, y desde hoy comenzaba a trabajar cantando en el bar del padre de Jessica, la "mejor amiga" de Lauren._

_Llegue a la estación del metro y tome uno que me llevaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad._

_Me acomode junto a la ventana y me puse a pensar. Necesitaba urgente algo con que me inspirara, algo que hiciera sacar las canciones "cursis"-como las llamaba Jasper- de mi cabeza, por que esas canciones les gustaban a las chicas, y por lo que vi anoche -a primera vez que cante en el bar- de eso dependía mi trabajo. Ya había escrito sobre muchas cosas de mi vida, hasta de mi familia y aunque me cueste decirlo, de Lauren había escrito algunas, pero ahora, la monotonía se apoderaba de mi vida y nada me podía inspirar._

_Hasta ese momento_

_Vi sus ojos chocolate brillar entre toda la gente que estaba entrando en el metro. Ella era un ángel._

_Me quede embobado viendo cada paso que daba y uno que otro tropezón. Se acomodo en un asiento y junto a ella se sentó un hombre grandote de cabello oscuro, paso un brazo por su los hombros del ángel y ella sonrío._

_Ella era perfecta._

_Sus ojos chocolate brillaban, su piel parecía de porcelana, su cabello ondulado castaño caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y sus labios rosados…se veían tan suaves._

_Sin duda era un ángel_

_Me quede mirando cada movimiento que hacia, como sus labios gesticulaban las palabras que intercambiaba con ese otro hombre y una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi rostro cuando su armoniosa risa invadió todo el lugar._

_Y sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos_

_Y me sonrió_

_---------_

Un mes había pasado desde el día en que la vi y no podía parar de pensar en Ella.

El Ángel se convirtió en la musa que tanto necesitaba, y escribía miles de canciones cuando pensaba en sus ojos. Cuando me baje del metro, mi cabeza ideo un plan, ir todos los días al metro, tal vez la podía ver, pero no funciono, ella no volvió. Jasper tenia razón, me estaba ilusionando mucho.

-¡EDDIE!-Grito las voz nasal de Jessica cuando atravesé la puerta del bar.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, Jessica- respondí cansado de "la mejor amiga de mi hermana".Lauren y yo éramos agua y aceite, talvez los genes malvados reposaron en ella.

-Esta bien Eddie- Rodee los ojos.-Me preguntaba… ¿Me vas a dedicar la canción de hoy?- hico un puchero…infantil.

-No- dije, la ignore y seguí mi camino. Salude al Señor Stanley y me dirigí al escenario, en dos horas se abría el bar, y en tres actuaba yo. Les di la letra y la melodía de la canción que iba a cantar hoy a los chicos de la banda y ensayamos un buen rato.

Ya se acercaba la hora de salir y cantar. Alice estaba tratando de arreglar mi cabello después de someterme a muchos cambios, porque según ella, a las chicas les encantaba que estuviera "perfecto".

-Edward, tu cabello tiene vida propia, es caso perdido. Creo que lo cortare- dijo mientras sacaba unas grandes y filosas tijeras…

-¡NO!-grite, cubriendo mi cabello con mis manos y corriendo a una habitación diferente de donde estaba Alice.

-¿Qué te pasa Ed? Ya vamos a salir…¿tienes nervios?- pregunto David, el que tocaba la batería.

-No…La Pixie quiso cortar mi cabello…pero no la deje- suspire de alivio, amaba mi cabello.

_-Señoras y señoritas…Les presento a nuestro cantante, el rompe corazones, ¡Edward!- _Anuncio el Sr. Stanley, yo salí de mi escondite, y las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas. _"¡Cásate conmigo, Ed!" _Grito una mujer mayor, provocando una que una carcajada saliera de mi boca.

-Hola-Salude frente al micrófono…y, gritos- Esta canción va para una chica en especial-Gritos…y, una Jessica saltando emocionada. Sonreí- Un Ángel- gritos y un _"Te amo"_- Un Ángel de ojos chocolate que vi un día en el metro… para Ella es esta canción- Sonreí y las chicas gritaban mas fuerte si se podía. Tome mi guitarra y di la señal para comenzar. Todos los gritos cesaron y la gente se desvaneció cuando la vi. Era _Ella_. Y estaba sonriendo.

_Mi vida es brillante._

_Mi amor es puro._

_Vi un ángel._

_De eso estoy seguro._

Le estaba cantando solo a ella, clave mis ojos en los suyos y ella se sonrojo.

_Ella me sonrió en el metro._

_Ella estaba con otro hombre._

_Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,_

_Porque tengo un plan._

Jasper era el que manejaba las luces, y al parecer se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, solo a ella, porque enfoco un reflector en ella.

_Tú eres hermosa, eres hermosa._

_Eres hermosa, es cierto._

_Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno,_

_Y no se que hacer,_

_Porque nunca estaré contigo._

_Si, ella llamó mi atención,_

_Cuando nos cruzamos._

_Ella pudo darse cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba,_

_Flipando._

_Y no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo,_

_Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre._

Vi que sus brillantes ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

_Tú eres hermosa, eres hermosa._

_Eres hermosa, es cierto_

_Debió haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara,_

_Cuando ella pensó que yo debería estar contigo._

_Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad,_

_Nunca estaré contigo._

Termine mi canción y sonreí, el publico estallo en aplausos, y volví a buscar su mirada, pero ya no estaba. Talvez había sido producto de mi imaginación…pero se veía tan real. La sonrisa de mi rostro se convirtió en una mueca, deje mi guitarra a un lado y luego sentí como algo se estrellaba conmigo. Baje la mirada para encontrar al Ángel mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate.

-Gracias- Susurro y me abrazo más fuerte, y por supuesto, yo también la abrace, no se iba a escapar.

-Creo que estoy enamorado-le dije sinceramente. Escuche una risita musical y luego ella dijo.

-Yo también.

* * *

_Eso fue producto de una de mis locas y cursis ideas._

_La cancion es You're Beautiful de James Blunt_

_Espero que les guste_

_Review?_

_Besos, Morita :D_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡NESS!- Grite

-¿Qué paso papi?- respondió ella asomando su cabecita por la puerta.

-Ponte tus zapatos, cielo, nos vamos a sorprender a mama.

-Siii- grito y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Hoy era nuestro aniversario, cumplíamos siete años de conocernos. Bella era una mujer extraordinaria, dulce, hermosa, inteligente, independiente, cariñosa, sincera…ella era perfecta.

La noche después que nos conocimos caminamos de la mano por todo Manhattan, le pedí que fuera mi novia aunque no nos conociéramos casi, ella definió eso como "amor a primera vista". Los días siguientes caminábamos por los parques o tomábamos café en Starbucks e intercambiábamos preguntas tontas como "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"…o "¿te gustan las películas de terror o las románticas?". Con el paso del tiempo éramos inseparables. Bella termino su carrera en literatura y yo la mía en medicina, conseguimos empleo y nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

Salí con mi hija Renesmee de la casa, decidió ponerse sus alitas de ángel y la corona de flores que se puso en el matrimonio de Alice. Ness, como la llamaba Bella, fue nuestra pequeña sorpresa dos años después de estar juntos, era la mejor hija del mundo y era tan hermosa como su madre. Su cabello es castaño ondulado largo, su piel pálida es suave y sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda, como los míos.

No sabia por que Bella había ido al trabajo el día de nuestro aniversario, o bueno, si lo sabia, porque en años anteriores mi hermana jugaba a La Barbie Bella y luego le hacia un a fiesta, y a Bells no le gustaba eso. Parece que no basto con que anoche dormí como una garrapata sobre su pecho, ella se escabullo de mis brazos, pero no era tan fácil escaparse de mí.

-Vale nena, ahora golpeas suavecito la puerta de la oficina de tu mami, el resto la haré yo, ¿Vale?- le susurre a mi hija.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando pasito papi?-pregunto inocente.

-Porque Ángel tiene un gran oído y nos puede escuchar

-¿Y vas a cantarle canciones?

- Si mi vida, la canción que mas le gusta a tu mama.

-Vale, ¿ahora?

-Si

Ness golpeo la puerta y luego grito "¡Ángel!" varias veces. Yo seguía llamando a Bella así, porque ella es un ángel. Bella abrió la puerta y miro a Ness un poco sorprendida y luego me miro con sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué haces aqu…?-la interrumpí.

-Esta canción es para la persona mas especial en mi vida, un Ángel de ojos chocolate que me enamoro desde el día en que la vi en el metro, un Ángel que me dio a la personita mas maravillosa del mundo, un Ángel que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella- las personas en la oficina se fueron acercando y yo comencé a tocar. Como la primera vez, Bella lloro, pero su sonrisa seguía estampada en su rostro. Ness estaba entre sus brazos y también estaba sonriendo. Ellas eran mi vida. Al terminar, deje la guitarra de lado y Bella me abrazo con fuerza, con Ness en medio de nosotros.

-Te amo…gracias- me dio un pequeño beso pero yo me separe, ella me miro asustada pero le sonreí. Saque de mi bolsillo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y puse mi rodilla en el suelo. Bella me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Sabes todo lo que te amo…entonces ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Ness estaba dando pequeñas palmaditas al estilo Alice.

-¡¡¡Si papi, mi mami se va a casar contigo!!!- se bajo de los brazos de Bella y comenzó a saltar. Ángel se arrodillo frente a mí y me abrazo.

-Ness ya respondió por mi, no tengo otra opción- soltó una risita nerviosa y me miro sonrojada,-yo también te tengo un regalo.

-¿A si?, pensé que no querías celebrar ni nada…

-Creo que cenar estaría bien- interrumpió y nos levantamos del piso.

-Esta bien… ¿y cual es mi regalo?- pregunte, los regalos de Bella eran geniales.

-No seas impaciente- sonrió- Ness, tengo que decirte algo- Tomo a mi hija de la mano y se encerraron en su oficina.

¿Qué era tan importante y no me decían? Un minuto mas y tumbaba la puerta. Quince minutos después se escucho un grito proveniente de la voz de Ness y la carcajada de Bella. Mi pequeña salio corriendo de la oficina y se tiro en mis brazos y comenzó a gritar "¡Voy a tener un hermanito!" Mire a Bella y me sonrió.

Este sin duda, era uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

**Fin** **:)**

* * *

_Este segundo lo hice a peticion de una amiga xD_

_Espero que les guste_

_Reviews?_

_Besos, Morita_


End file.
